Confessions
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: Takes place during AWE. What if Will and Elizabeth had resolved their differences before rescuing Jack, and what if there was a slight change of plans for later on in the story? ONE SHOT


Will watched Elizabeth as she stood by the rail of the ship. Soon, they would reach World's End, and rescue Jack. He had his reasons for going after Jack, but it wasn't because he missed him or anything, it was because of Elizabeth, the woman he loved. That kiss between his lover and the pirate was burned into his brain like a hot brand. What exactly happened while they were sailing together, and he was stuck on the Flying Dutchman? Did they make love? Was she giving her new lover a kiss goodbye? It wasn't just a tiny peck on the cheek, it was a real kiss.

Elizabeth hadn't been the same since the Kraken took both Jack and the Black Pearl. It was obvious everyone on board this ship had their own reasons for going after Jack. Barbossa was going after him because they needed him at the pirate gathering in Shipwreck Cove, he was going after him because he knew it was the right thing to do, and that the woman he loved might love him. Tia Dalma never really explained why she was going after him. He knew that she and Jack were old acquaintances. Gibbs was going after him because he was Jack's best mate, and he was also a good man. Then again, he thought Jack was a good man, too. Would a good man kiss his fiancee? In case they never found Jack, or returned from the land of the dead, he had to find out the truth, or he would go mad. So plucking up his courage, he marched up to Elizabeth who hadn't moved from her spot by the rail.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."

His voice was gentle, as it always was. If Elizabeth loved Jack, then he would understand. He would be hurt, yes, of course, but all he ever wanted was for Elizabeth to be happy, and seeing her like this was breaking his heart.

"Are you in love with Jack?"

Elizabeth looked at Will like he had just grown two heads.

"Of course not, Will. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I saw the two of you kissing before the Kraken took down the Pearl. Was it a goodbye kiss?"

Will hoped to all the gods in the universe that it was, but he would brace himself.

"I tricked him. I kissed him to distract him and then handcuffed him to the mast, so that we could all get away. The Kraken was after him, Will, not us. I told him I wasn't sorry, but that was a lie. I was sorry, and if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't, but I had no choice. I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe."

This Will was not expecting. Not once in a million years, would he ever have thought the woman he loved was capable of doing something so cruel. Granted, Jack wasn't a saint, and betrayed people in the past, himself included, but even he wouldn't have went as far as to leave him to die.

"Elizabeth, I can't believe this."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes now.

"Please understand, Will. I did it for you. It was selfish and cowardly of me, I admit, and I am sorry to both you and Jack."

"Why didn't you just tell me after we reached Tia Dalma's?"

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was."

"Oh, Will. I don't love him. I love you."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth, you've just been so-"

"I know, but that was because of guilt, not love."

Will nodded his head in understanding. He shouldn't be too upset with her, after all, he made a deal with Sao Feng in Singapore to give him Jack, so that he could take over the Black Pearl, and rescue his father. In a way, he wasn't doing it just to save his father, but to get revenge on Jack for stealing Elizabeth from him, and revenge on Elizabeth for cheating on him. Apparently, he was wrong on both counts and now had some guilty feelings himself. Unfortunately, Sao Feng was not on board the ship, so he couldn't stop the deal.

"Elizabeth, I have a confession to make as well. I did something selfish, too. Right before we left Singapore, I made a deal with Sao Feng that I would give him Jack, so that I could get the charts as well as the Black Pearl to save my father."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped at this. No, Will wouldn't do something like that.

"So you're telling me that you agreed to go after Jack just so you could betray him and take his ship?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Elizabeth. You sent him to the locker."

"To save you!"

"Yes, and I'm giving him to Sao Feng to save my father."

"But I was saving more than one person, Will. I was saving you, Gibbs, and everybody else. Plus, what are the chances you'll be able to free your father?"

Will sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. To be fair, wanting the Black Pearl isn't the only reason I'm going on this venture. I thought that you loved Jack, and I wanted to find him, but I also wanted revenge on the both of you. On you for cheating on me and on Jack for taking you from me. I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

Elizabeth turned to walk away, but Will grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Look, Elizabeth, once we meet up with Sao Feng, I'll stop the deal. We'll save Jack, you can apologize to him, and after we get back, I'll stop the deal, and we can all work on defeating Jones and Beckett and freeing my father."

That made sense. This showed that Will was a good man, the man she fell in love with.

"But- what if Sao Feng takes Jack anyway? He's got his crew, and we don't have as many as we used to because of the Kraken."

"I'll strike another deal. I'll find a way, I promise. So, do you forgive me?"

Elizabeth smiled, reached up and kissed him on the lips. His lips now tasted of rum. They used to taste like fresh fruit, but now they tasted like a true pirate's.

"Of course, Will. I love you. And I'm sorry, too."

They both smiled, but their smiles soon faded when they saw a large waterfall in the distance and the ship was heading right towards it.


End file.
